wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire:The Ring of Fire
Wings of Fire: The Ring of Fire is a fanfiction by Stuffed and WingedOceanWave . The main protagonists are Guppy and Wingedwave who are both children of Queen Tsunami and King Riptide. The main antagonist is Narwhal, a wicked animus SeaWing. This fanfiction is about how the two heirs get bored of living the life of royalty and run away, only to face their biggest fears... 'Wings of Fire:The Ring of Fire ' Prologue Queen Tsunami stormed through the hall that led to the Royal Hatchery. "Starfish! How are the eggs?" she asked the guard that was in front of the hatchery door. "They are fine, your majesty. Ever since you found out about the Orca statue, everything has been at peace," Starfish answered. "Would you like to see them?" she asked. "Yes," replied Queen Tsunami. Starfish moved out of the way as the Queen twisted the knob on the door. She walked in and looked at the nests, which were made of the soffest seaweed and warmed by the warm jets of water coming in. She walked over to the male eggs. She started to name them. "Beluga, Humpback, Gill-," She looked above. "I'm sorry," she murmured, painful and regretful memories flashing. She started to name the others. When she was done, she swam over to the female eggs and named them too. "Clam, Seaweed...". She stopped and started to swim away to the exit. She stopped at the shelves with different gems and jewels. She picked up a sapphire and stared at it. It glimmered in her talons like a bright, blue star in the night sky. The door swung open and Starfish came in. "Queen Tsunami! Anchovie has come back and he looks as if he will die!" she said urgently. Queen Tsunami put the sapphire back on the shelf and swam after Starfish, forgetting about the other eggs. She swam into the main hall of the Deep Sea Palace and passed by many of the guards. She went into the Healing Office and saw Anchovie lying on the bed, dead. "I was too late!" she sobbed, tears streaming down from her eyes like liquid crystals. She cried some more and slowly swam out of the room, ignoring everyone's attempts to comfort the mourning queen. She swam back to the Royal Hatchery and looked at the eggs that were unknown if they were male or female and stared at them. "One of you are male, I know that," she said somewhat shakily. "So now I shall name you. Your name is Anchovie." She looked at all the eggs and felt her spirits lift up. She swam out of the room, not hearing the hatching and cracking of an egg that held twins. 'Part One:4 Years Later' Chapter 1:Wingedwave It was dawn at the Summer Palace as a dragonet stirred on a bed of soft seaweed. Deep-blue scaled with sky-blue underwings and an icy blue underbelly, the four year-old dragon named Wingedwave woke up and shielded her eyes from the blinding morning sun. She propped her head up on one arm and looked around at her family. There was Marina, her older sister, snoring away next to her in a volume that was so loud that Wingedwave had to plug her ears with her talons. Sleeping peacefully across from them was their mother. But she wasn't just any mother. No, she was the leader of the SeaWings, Queen Tsunami. That of course made Marina and her princesses and potential heirs while their brother, Guppy, was a prince. Yawn... well, time to swim to wake myself up. ''Without adorning herself with her strands of pearls and donning only her dragon charm, Wingedwave swam out of the room and into the lake. The canopy above that kept their palace hidden seemed like no one had ever done any harm to it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case since the SkyWings and the MudWings attacked it-and almost completely burned it down-many years ago. She went to the feasting hall and looked at the cooks,stirring away.And there in there sticking his nose in the food was, Guppy. He waved a wing at her, but she barely did the same thing. She left the feasting hall and went to her favorite place in the whole kingdom. The old, abandonded, publishing room.During the attack of the Mudwings and Skywings her grandmother, Queen Coral, had flung the scrolls into the lake. But, she forgot one. Way in the corner of the room was a scroll neatly tucked away in a hidden cauldron.Wingedwave trotted over to it and and picked up the scroll. It read The Missing Princess. She quickly scanned it and put it back. She skidded out of the cave and dove into the lake below. She exited the palace via the entrance tunnel that still had its modifications when Blister was here. Once outside, Wingedwave felt very pleased and began to scan the ocean floor with no worries at all. Chapter 2:Guppy Guppy stared at the octopus once more. His mouth watered at just the smell of it. ''If only I could just eat it ''he thought reaching his talons out. "Guppy! Get your nose out of the food!" a cook yelled. Guppy slowly walked out of the room. ''If only I had my own food! I would share with no one except Wingedwave, ''he thought. He flew down towards the lake and swam to the Queen's Chambers. "Mother!" he wailed. "I'm hungry." But instead of waking up Queen Tsunami, he woke up Marina. "If you're hungry, eat a barnacle! Or yourself. Same thing," she said sarcastically. Guppy grunted and left the room. He decided that if he wanted something fun, he should go to the guards. He flew up to the guard's headquarters and saw two guards sitting down eating octopus. "Mmmmmmm. Yum!" He walked up to one of them."Hello," he said. "Could I just have a nibble?". "Sure,"said the guard.Guppy took full bite and left.He flew up to the canopy and looked through a hole in the canopy.''Oh no! What if other dragons see this and attack ''he thought. He quickly got an extra leaf that was hanging nearby and covered it up.''Yay I saved the kingdom! ''He triumphantly trottedd down towards the lake and swam towards the tunnel. He wanted to go to his favorite place in the whole kingdom. He arose out of the tunnel and burst into the air. He flew to dragon skeleton island, and saw something wierd. A body of a dead dragon was laying on it. But the dragon was red. He flew down to it and saw it was only a pile of coral. Phew! He started walking across the island happy as can be, as if nothing in the world could knock him down. Chapter 3: Wingedwave Wingedwave had collected many seashells in the span of an hour or so. She wanted to do more, but the calling of her mother told her that she should stop now. ''Why can't I come to breakfast whenever I want to? ''she thought frustratingly. Holding on to the shells tightly, she moved toward the entrance tunnel and stopped suddenly. She slowly turned around and saw something in the distance. There was a weird light that seemed to call her name. It danced in a spiral, bright against the background of water during dawn. Leaving her seashells near the entrance, she advanced toward it. ''What is that? And why does it feel like I'm going to get killed? '' The princess swam toward and was disappointed when it disappeared without a trace. ''Must've been some illusion... '' With that, she swam back to the entrance to get her shells and to go to the dining hall. On the way, she swam up to a breathing stop to look around a little. And just as she did, a spear attacked her and she screamed in the dark. It dragged her down and her screams were lost in the darkness and escaped to the Summer Palace and the islands around. And there was no sound when Wingedwave began to fight the floating narwhal horn. Chapter 4: Narwhal Narwhal couldn't believe what he was doing. But he did not feel bad about it, he felt great. He was using his animus powers to make the canopy come apart. He put all the leaves back when he was done and went down towards the lake. He started to float on his back and relax. He looked at one of the guards who was eating and Narwhal used his animus powers to bring the food to himself. The guard looked at his empty talons, confused. ''Stupid dragon, ''he thought. He ate the food and when he was done, he just tossed the bones to the other side of the lake. He just relaxed, being lazy until he heard a noise from the tunnel. He decided to have some fun. He went into one of the breathing holes and pulled his spear towards him.He waited until someone came and he drew his spear toward the SeaWing. After that all there was were screams and cries for help... Chapter 5: Wingedwave Wingedwave made a grab for the spear, only to be jabbed in the shoulder by it. ''Darn it! Who the heck is attacking me?! '' She kept dodging, not wanting to fight until nessecary. Eventually though, she was slammed down on the tunnel floor by the unknown dragon, who she could tell was older and fiercer than herself. Remembering a story her mother told one time, she began to use the wing technique on him, opening and closing her wings to confuse him. It sort of worked, then it really worked when she did it a fifth time, only to flash her stripes as brightly as she could. Her attacker became bedazzled and confused and eventually startled as she took hold of one of the narwhal horn spear and jabbed at him with it. Not looking where she was going, Wingedwave then took off in the direction she was headed from. The direction that lead to the sea and her brother. Chapter 6:Guppy Guppy looked at the coral once more. He looked at it and just finally ate it.He started to walk across the island to the cave in which the eye-hole should be. He had heard this was where his mother and father had finally talked up close with no other dragons. He went into it and pulled out his own treasure-a rope of pearls.His grandmother,Coral, Had once wore it .Then his mother,and when it was being given to Marina he quikly stole it and kept it there. ''Smart and Mischivous.Perfect traits for a king! ''he thought. He wanted to be king and let himself be leader and have a wife who was queen.''Then i could eat all I want! '' He snuggled up in the cave and closed his eyes ready to sleep until he heard a ''splash ''outside. He leaped out of the cave and onto the shore, to take a look. It was coming from the next island,where two dragons stood. He hovered over head and heard only ten words from Marina. "Mother, I challenge you for the throne of the SeaWings". Part 2:A Challenge,A warning and a visit from the queen of the venom spitters. Chapter 7:Guppy-Part One Guppy stood there, too shocked to move. ''If Marina wins... He thought She'll kill Wingedwave as well.''He would have to do anything to keep Marina from winning. It looked as if Marina was already winning.''Whack Whack Whack ''went Marina's tail onto Queen Tsunami's head,cracking her skull. But Tsunami was quick.She wripped of Marina's pearls and tied up her daughter. "I do not want to kill you.You are my own daughter.You are my first child,my first egg.Now you are going to ''KILL ''me!?!I do not want to do this, but you asked for it.". Tsunami started to rip Marina's wings,and Marina shreiked in pain. "This shall teach you a lesson.NEVER mess with me.". She flew up in the air and dropped Marina onto the ground.The dragoness hit the ground with a large ''THUMP. '' ''Tsunami turned around to Wingedwave who had swam here quietly. "You know not to mess with me, ok sweetie? Or else.... you'll end up with the same fate." * * * Wingedwave sat there freaked and terrified.Tsunami came over and nugged her lovingly and Wingedwave let out a sigh of relief. Guppy came over and joined the hug. Then there were wingbeats overhead. It sounded like many but only one SeaWing was visible. He dove toward them and stared at Marina's limp body then turned to Tsunami. He pointed to the empty sky where 15 dragons shimmered into view.The one in the middle wore a chain of diamonds on her neck.The SeaWing spoke. "Queen Glory is here to see you". Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Stuffed)